Prisionero
by Cami-nyan
Summary: <html><head></head>Se que hay versiones de Boomer y tambien de Brick, pero nadie ha hecho uno de mi pelinegro favorito, Butch!.  Espero que les guste dejen un review y hagan a una loca feliz xD espero que les guste, ahhh si Fan Fic dedicado a Floresilla329</html>
1. Prisionero

**Fanfic creado sin fines lucrativos, jajaja empeze por las notas xD**

**Bueno este se lo dedico a Floresilla ya que es mi escritora a seguir, y pues bueno ella me recomendo que lo subiera que me habia quedado bien -/- bueno ya saben ninguna de las chicas nos pertenece o los chicos, a menos de que alguno sea heredero de ellos xD bueno solo lean y que lo disfruten**

**Ahhh y una cosa mas, esta basado en el video Prisionero de Vocaloid, si ya se lo que deben pensar, muchos han hecho un fic con esta trama, pero bueno nadie lo habia hecho con Mi Butch y Mi Kaoru, x) asi que decidi hacerlo de los pelinegros que mas amo...bueno disfruten...ahh y si les gusta dejen un Review, si no les gusta, dejen review, si quieren dejar algun consejo o una recomendacion tal vez una pregunta...un Review xD me haran feliz con el review xD bueno ahora si sin mas rodeos...**

**Prisionero…**

En una oscura prision me encontraba, la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, sentia que ya no habia razon alguna para seguir viviendo, mis hermanos habian muerto, quien podria soportar todo esto, probablemente yo, siempre dijeron que fui el mas fuerte, Mi cabello negro se perdia entre la oscuridad de mi celda, mis ojos verdes se abrieron al escuchar los pasos

"Es hora" anuncio el guardia, sali de mi Celda, sali de aquella oscuridad para sentarme en el cesped del patio, alejado de los demas, estaba a punto de irme y vi como un pequeño avion de papel se posaba en mis pies, lo tome en mis manos y me gire para ver quien lo habia lanzado, al otro lado vi a una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro, con un vestido Blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas un y un lazo verde en su cintura, abri el avion de papel lei su contenido y dibuje una sonrisa, la cual no habia visto desde muchos años atras, tome un pequeño lapiz de mi bolsillo y escribi, lanze de nuevo el avion de papel y ella sonrio al tomarlo entre sus manos, escribio algo mas y luego de lanzarlo se fue, lei rapidamente y comprendi su afan, volvi a la celda, ya era tiempo de dejar atras mi libertad.

Pasaron varios dias y siempre la veia nos pasabamos los pequeños aviones que eran la unica causa de mi felicidad, mi unica razon para seguir viviendo, y mas que todo mi libertad;

Cierto dia ella llego con su mirada opacada y no con su alegre sonrisa, en el avion de papel me escribio que nunca volveria ya que su padre se dio cuenta de todos los aviones, jamas regresaria...No, asi no debian ser las cosas, la necesitaba, ella era lo que me inspiraba a seguir viviendo y sin ella no queria vivir.

"Te esperare mañana, estare aqui esperandote como siempre" Grite mientras ella se alejaba corriendo con sus manos en la cara, ni siquiera conocia su nombre, ni ella el mio, pero sabia que la queria, solo queria estar a su lado

Asi fue, todos los dias iba a esperarla, pero ella nunca llegaba, un guardia me descubrio con los aviones en mis manos, empezo a burlarse y 2 de ellos me sujetaron mientras que el otro lo rompia, me llene de ira y me solte y lo golpee...

Dictaron mi centencia, mis dias terminaron, me llevaban a un campo de concentracion, por fin lo que tanto anelaba Moriria al fin, me reencontraria con mis hermanos y esperaria a mi chica...

Empeze a sentir como moria lentamente y lagrimas salian de mis ojos, lo unico que deseaba era verla...

Me encontraba ya en el cielo, y alli pude verla a lo lejos, hablando junto a mis hermanos...junto a 2 chicas, con rasgos como los de mis hermanos, supongo que serian sus amigas, de las cuales alguna vez me hablo…

Fue la alegria, de ver lo unico que mi corazon deseaba...

**Sip lo se Cortico, jejeje pero bueno, creo que me demore mas arriba en darle vueltas para empezar que en lo que tardo la historia, bueno, tendra un segundo capi que sera la narracion esta vez de mi oji-verde asi que espero subirla pronto sin demoras, como lo dije antes dejenme un Review siii *3***

**Byye Ammy ;)**


	2. Avion de Papel

**Holaa!**

**Aquii yo de nuevo xD (Kyo: y yo tambien xd) si aqui estamos los 2, juntos, (Kyo: se preguntaran por que, bueno la razon es que hizimos una tregua, e intentaremos llevarnos bien) si asi es ^^ bueno, aqui tenemos la continuacion de prisionero, recuerden, dedicado a Floresilla-kun n-n, ojala tengas inspiracion para el epilogo ;)**

**bueno D! PPGZ No me pertenecen blah blah blah, le pertenecen al que las hizo o quiso prestarlas Blah blah blah...las uso sin fines lucrativos Blah blah blah, bueno sin mas blah blah blah aqui la conti xD**

**Avion de Papel…**

Me encontraba en el hospital, la verdad es que nunca me gusto y nunca me ha gustado estar encerrada como si no pudiera hacer nada, como si fuera una idiota a la cual le tienen que hacer todo, estaba cansada, ya llevaba varios meses en este encierro, y sentía que tarde o temprano perdería la cabeza…

Mi padre se despidió al fin, salía de nuevo a su trabajo, y decidí que ya era hora de salir, aunque solo fuera a unos metros de la puerta de mi habitación, lo único que quería era levantarme de esa cama blanca, tenia mi vestido blanco, el que me hacia compañía en las tardes, tome una cinta verde junto a la cama y la enrede en mi cintura, Sali, nunca fui una buena dibujante pero me gustaba asi podía distraerme de todo lo que pensaba, abri el pequeño cuaderno de dibujo y encontré un dibujo que me partió el corazón, una imagen de mis amigas, las dibuje en una tarde de ocio, cuando claro, aun seguían vivas, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero intente no llorar, ya que prometimos entre todas intentar nunca llorar, para ser chicas fuertes, ahh ese pacto de la infancia, ahora el destino me había arrebatado a mis mejores amigas, mis confidentes, mis acompañantes, a Ellas.

Caminaba lejos del hospital y segui recordando, cuando todo estaba bien...

Momoko, Miyako, si supieran lo mucho que las extraño, susurre y una suave ráfaga de viento calido paso por mis mejillas, sonreí un poco, sabia que desde alla arriba ellas me cuidaban.

Escuche un ruido y sin duda lo segui, haber con que me encuentro, y vi a un chico pelinegro, de hermosos ojos esmeralda que estaban opacados por la tristeza, los barrotes nos separaban y sabia que estaba mal, pero no sabía que estaba mas mal, esto que hacia, el o yo…

Volvi al hospital, sabia que mi padre no demoraría asi que no quería que me encontrara "escapada", me sente sobre la cama y empeze a dibujar al chico, sentado sobre ese prado, con unas flores a su alrededor, y su mirada triste, deje un espacio abajo, no sabia si estaba bien o mal hacer esto, pero ya que, el que no arriesga no gana, me dije a mi misma mientras escribia debajo de la imagen…

_PD: __Me gustaría que en este rostro tan triste se pudiera dibujar una sonrisa, para conocerla…_

Ahora el dilema estaba en como hacer que llegara hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba el chico, y mire hacia la ventana, un pequeño pajarito paso volando rápidamente y en eso se me vino una excelente idea a la mente…

-Un Avion de Papel!- susurre emocionada, lo doble de tal manera y lo guarde en la mesita junto a mi cama, en ese momento entro mi padre…

Platicamos un rato y no le conte nada acerca de esta tarde, me lo prohibiría eso lo sabia, asi que simplemente me lo guarde para mi, se fue el resto del dia, y empezó de nuevo el otro.

La mañana paso rápido, uno que otro examen, me puse mi vestido denuevo con la cinta verde y me dispuse a volver a la frontera de mi libertad, allí estaba el sentado en el mismo lugar que ayer, no lo dude 2 veces y lanze el pequeño avión de papel haciendo que este callera frente a sus pies, estaba a punto de marcharse, lo tomo y miro a todas partes y me vio, lo abrió y vio lo que era, diablos, los nervios me mataban, no sabia que estaba pensando en ese momento y vi que sonrio, cumplió mi deseo de sonreir, escribió algo en el papel y lo lanzo de nuevo…

_Te digo algo, acabas de alegrar mi dia con ese hermoso sonrojo en tus mejillas, acabas de librarme de mis penas, te puedo decir algo mas?... Estas hermosa con ese vestido, mi nombre es Butch, si quieres no debes decirme el tuyo espero volverte a ver, no solo hoy, si no siempre…_

Sonrei, y escribi que debía irme ahora, pero que mañana volveria, lanze el avión y Sali rápido de nuevo a mi cárcel blanca…dejándole mi dibujo y mi posdata…

Pasaron muchos días, y me contaba cosas sobre el, y yo le conte que había perdido a mis 2 mejores amigas, que habían sido como mis hermanas, compartíamos la pena, ya que el perdió a sus hermanos, estaba sobre mi cama viendo el monton de avioncitos que habían y sonreí, en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, mi padre entraba con una sonrisa pero cambio su semblante a uno de confusión al ver las cartas sobre mi cama, leyó una de ellas y la arrugo con fuerza y coraje, me prohibió que volviera a verlo, no quería que nada mas malo me sucediese, pero en esos momentos, eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

Entristeci, sabia que esta vez hablaba en serio, pero debía al menos, despedirme de el, me decidi, e hize una avión dándole mis disculpas, ya que no podría verlo jamás, mis ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas que cayeron lentamente sobre el papel, hize el avión y lo guarde en mi mesa de noche, el dia siguiente fui, y allí estaba el esperándome con una sonrisa, baje mi mirada, acaso era asi de mala para romperle el corazón y borrarle la sonrisa que tanto había costado dibujarla, lanze el avión el lo tomo confuso y al empezarlo a leer vi como se entristecía rápidamente, Sali corriendo, no soportaba verlo asi, escuche que grito que me esperaria, Dios, no queria hacerlo sufrir, llegue al hospital, me sente sobre mi cama y llore en silencio, sentí como rápidamente un ataque de asma llegaba y no había nadie que pudiera verlo, el fue aumentando y sentía que ya casi no podía ni respirar, pensé que probablemente ese era mi castigo, por hacerle daño a alguien tan claro inocente y puro como Butch, pensándolo de cierto modo, nunca le dije mi nombre, y eso me ponía peor.

Las enfermeras entraron, demasiado tarde, estaba en estado critico, apenas tenia un bajo nivel de signos vitales y rápidamente empezó a sonar que el corazón dejo de latir…

-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v-^v- (N/A: por si no lo entienden son los latidos del marcapasos xD ya saben tiri, tiri, tiri, tiri, tiri, tiri, tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...)

Sus imágenes pasaron por mi mente y mi alma que ahora deambulaba en un lugar extraño, luego todo se venia poniendo blanco, blanco, blanco, me asuste, pero no mucho, ya no había de que preocuparse, después de todo ya estaba muerta…

Vi a mis mejores amigas, con los que parecían ser los hermanos de Butch, según el, me había contado como eran, me sente junto a ellos y cada uno me abrazo, los hermanos de el me dijeron que no me preocupara, que nada malo había hecho, asi que no me echara la culpa de nada, es mas, que yo le habría regalado sus sonrisas, y lo que el mas anhelaba, me sorprendi, porque según el, lo que Butch mas anhelaba era estar junto a sus hermanos y estar con ellos, osea estar como estaba yo ahora.

Mis amigas y nuevos amigos empezaron a sonreir y no entendía por que, sentí una mano tocar mi hombro era su mano, me di la vuelta y el se agacho y me abrazo efusivamente, correspondi el abrazo, y sentí mis mejillas arder, saludo a sus hermanos de la misma manera y conoció a mis amigas/hermanas…

No imaginaba exactamente estar al fin con el estando muertos, pero que sucedia, al fin podía estar con el, ambos nos liberamos de nuestras cárceles, y estar todos juntos era lo que mas nos hacia felices…

Bueno final trizte mezclado con feliz, la pequeña saga de prisionero Termino, espero que les haya gustado y si fue asi pues dejenme un Review (Kyo: los queremos ;) ) byye se me cuidan ^^ Ammy & Kyo


End file.
